


Chandelier

by Hawkscape



Series: Ferrous: Aurora of Vesuvia [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Clothing, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fan Apprentice - Freeform, Forehead Kisses, Gender-Neutral Main Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Insecurity, Kissing, Other, Rumors, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: Right before there first large party as the Countess' partner, Ferrous has anxieties about how they'll be judged and after a well meaning gift from Nadia makes things worse, they have a heart-to-heart with her about what's been troubling them.





	Chandelier

It was the day of the ball and Nadia had staunchly refused to let Ferrous see what outfit she had picked for them. They were currently taking a hot bath in their shared room, their markings glowing softly ocean foam green in the dim light. They were mechanically rubbing the soapy cloth over their arms while staring off into space. They were excited for this ball, but also slightly anxious at the prospect of this being the first large party of this kind they would attend as the countess’... partner. These past few months had been amazing, not because they now lived in luxury, but because they felt they could connect with the people here like they had with no one else before. Before they mostly only interacted with Asra, but now they were surrounded with friends. Portia, the Deer and Rabbit Guards, even the advisors had their own charm once you got past their quirks. Not to mention their love Nadia. No, it wasn't the luxury... in a way that made things even worse. They hoped to discuss that with Nadia, but hadn't been able to find a time to bring it up. They sighed and swished the cloth through the murky fragrant water as their markings fluctuated to a yellowish color in worry.

Just then the door to the room opened and even though they were hidden behind a screen they still covered themselves reflexively before they saw it was Nadia and Portia. The countess flowed into the room etheraly like always, Portia following close being, seemingly burdened by several boxes and bags stacked expertly. Truly, she was a woman of many talents. The countess scanned the dim room. “Ferrous?” Her eyes caught the glow from behind the screen. “Ah,  
my little lightning bug. Perfect. The ball is almost upon us, it's time to prepare ourselves.”

Ferrous blushed as their markings turned a pleasant pink at the nickname before grabbing a fluffy robe and wrapping it around themselves, leaving the warm water and walking over to the two of them as Portia shut the door. “I’m so excited, Nadia. I’ve never been to a party like this. At least that I can remember…” They looked away as a water drop fell from one of the  
strands of messy hair on their head.

Nadia grabbed a nearby towel and began to dry their head before placing a kiss on their forehead. “Lay your anxiety to rest, love, it will be a night to remember.” She smiled at the small joke before turning to Portia and motioned for her to set the boxes on the bed. “I have been so eager to show you your outfit. I love thinking about what will work with your unique features. It's truly a challenge I relish.” She let go of Ferrous and sorted the boxes. “This stack is my outfit and this is yours.”

Ferrous stepped forward to the nondescript but still elegant box. “Nothing too extravagant I hope?” They half joked.

Nadia shrugged in mock flippancy. “Ah, nothing is too extravagant for you.”

A spike of anxiety flowed through them as their normal green turned yellow again but they quickly stamped it out before it could be noticed. They took a breath before opening the box lid and looking at the prize within. It was amazing. It appeared to be an entirely colorless semi-clear top and pants. The top was studied with clear jewels and yet somehow still seemed airy and  
light with its billowing sleeves and flared-out waist. The pants were much the same airy nature. It was extravagant. They grabbed the top and held it up to the light when the true nature of the garment became clear. It caught the light of the room and it seemed to become the same golden glow of the candles around the room. It was one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen and they were speechless as the thousands of jewels twinkled like stars.

Their awe seemed to please Nadia. “It is rock crystal from my homeland. It is a perfectly clear rock that magnifies any light passing through it. I had them cut in such a way that they would catch and reflect your natural light no matter what color. The other material is a kind of very thin silk as to allow the light to pass through from one side but still maintain your modesty from the other. I hope it is to your liking.” She was smiling in satisfaction at the awed silence, taking it as an answer in itself.

Ferrous opened and closed their mouth slightly as their markings suddenly turned a deep and swirling indigo, like a stormy night sky. Nadia started slightly at the sudden shift before Ferrous started to shake and tears began to run down their face. “My love! What’s wrong? I can have it changed, you can wear something else.” They shook their head and Nadia slowly pried their fingers off of the garment letting it fall back into the box with a whisper. She held their slightly calloused and well-bitten nails in her own perfectly manicured and soft ones. “My love, please tell me what is troubling you so I may try and fix it.”

Ferrous looked at the caring and loving eyes of the countess and could not take it, so they let out a small sob and laid their head on their love’s shoulder. After a few breaths they tried to speak even if their voice was shaky. “I just... it’s hard for me... to take such extravagant gifts from you, especially when I can never hope to repay you.”

Nadia stepped back and took them by the chin. “My love, you are worth it. You don't need to pay me back, because they are gifts, just as you said. You give me all I need with your companionship.”

Ferrous nodded, but continued more forcefully now in their speaking. “I... don't disagree, but I…” They did not know how to proceed. “But it can sometimes make me feel... cheap.” They swallowed down harshly not looking at the countess’ face. “There are already rumors abound that I am only with you to get money and power. I try not to let them get to me but... it's hard to argue.”

 

Nadia grabbed their face tightly but carefully and looked into their eyes with burning passion. “Who is saying those things? Was it my advisors? You are not cheap, Ferrous, you are a shining pearl.”

Ferrous laughed wetly at her earnestness and put their hands over Nadia’s. “No one specific. Just the rumor mill.” They smiled. “Thank you.” Their eyes gazed at the garment again and they sighed. “I’m just thinking of... how I don't know if I deserve all of this especially when there are people who can't even afford to eat out there. What makes me better than them that I should have all this?”

Nadia's face softened as she rubbed a smooth thumb over their cheek. “You have a tender heart Ferrous and I adore that about you, but you mustn't blame yourself for the troubles of the world. You have done much to help them by showing me their woes so that I may help and speaking for them. Do not belittle your worth.” She kissed their forehead before putting both their foreheads together. “I’m sorry to have disturbed you so. If you wish you can wear something simpler and I will try to... reign in my extravagance even if I believe you deserve only the best.”

Ferrous hugged her tightly and buried themselves into her perfumed neck. “Thank you. I’m sorry for being difficult.”

Nadia patted their back. “Nonsense, you are fine.”

After a few moments, Ferrous disengaged and rubbed their eyes once more, markings returning to a calm green. “I think... I might want to wear it at least once. I don't want it to go to waste.”

Nadia smiled and reached up to play with their hair. “As you wish, my love. Now... what to do with your hair?” She felt it still wet from the bath between her fingers. She smiled teasingly. “How would you feel about a diamond studded tiara?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me!  
> http://hawkscape.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
